Jesse's Adventure
The Stone of Aten Part 1: The Adventure Begins Hey. Jesse here. So, this is my first recording. If I hit stop or the wrong button, just know I'm new to this. Ironicall, my first recording is about my first adventure. Well, me and my best friend Mia's first adventure. So, well, it all started four days before the summer solstice. Mia and I were walking home from the art museum, when a blast came from the back side of the history museum. We run in, instinctivley drawing our staffs, and head to were we thought the explosion came from. We get to the Egyptian wing, and see glass broken, and a big hole in the corner of the wall. No one was there, but clearly something had happened. I used a tracing spell to trace the magic that was used. I can see reminents of chaos magic, and a bit of Fire elementalist magic. Then I trace if any hieroglyphics were used or left behind. My suspicion to how they blew a hole in the wall was correct. I saw reminentants of a ha- do spell. We asked the museum's head curator what was stolen. He said it was a marble stone, shaped like a pyramid. He said it has a heiroglyphic name on it. He said that it reads Aten. We returned to the House, and sifted through scroll after scroll about Aten, and the Amarna period. Most historical records about Akenaten and that period in Egyptian history have been destroyed. Magicians from ancient times recorded everything. From the number of goats in Egypt, to what king ruled when. Even with all of this information, it was still hard. Finally, Mia came across a book about monuments built by Akenaten. It says, Akenaten built a pyramid in honor of Aten. It was believed to be destroyed completely by magicians and priests. Akenaten built it to enhance the magic of Aten. As many know, a pyramid is supposed to represent the sun rising in the east, and setting in the west. It was meant to honor Ra, and his daily journey in his sky boat, but the Aten pyramid was different. The book said that only the cap stone survives, but it was divided into five pieces. Four pieces form the base, and the top was capped by a supposed magic marble pyramid. The stone is said to contain the spirit of Aten, and when put together with the base, Aten will rise, and the pyramid will be built again. The book claimed the legend false, but Mia and I knew otherwise. We had to find the stone. Whoever took it must be planning to form the Aten Pyramid. We had to stop them. If that pyramid is formed, the world could end. We packed our backpacks, grabed our weapons, and left the house. We had to leave at night. If the house found out about the stone, and our quest, they could suspend our magic, and charge us with attempted treason. If an initiate went on an un sanctioned quest, it was a form a treason. To Be Continued.......